<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe next time by Redlungs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439880">Maybe next time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlungs/pseuds/Redlungs'>Redlungs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, They r dating, how do I tag things??, michiru messes things up but we love her for that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlungs/pseuds/Redlungs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pingua finally decided to kiss Shirou.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ogami Shirou/Pinga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe next time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘I’m gonna do it this time.’</p>
<p>Pingua thought to himself, fiddling with his scarf. Then again he had thought this the previous twelve times they went out as well.</p>
<p>‘I’m gonna kiss Shirou.’</p>
<p>They were sitting on a bench in the city square, taking a rest after walking for a bit. Shirou has gotten a call, which left the perfect opportunity for Pingua to think about the perfect execution. </p>
<p>Should he build it up? Sweet talk the guy a bit and go in for the kill? No- no that wouldn’t work, Shirou would catch on immediately.</p>
<p>Should he just go for it? Lean in, close his eyes and wish for the best? Maybe that would be better. He wouldn’t expect anything from that. Yeah, that’s the plan. Just go for it! Great timing too, seeing as the other had finally gotten off the phone.</p>
<p>“Shirou I-“</p>
<p>“We have to go. Michiru set the kitchen on fire. Again, apparently.”</p>
<p>“Oh-“</p>
<p>“Do you mind flying us there?”</p>
<p>It was disappointing, sure, but now he had more time to plan!</p>
<p>“Not at all.” He replied, giving a curt nod and morphing into his albatross form. </p>
<p>Shirou grunted in response, climbing onto the bird’s back and placing the his goggles onto his face for him. It was a wordless interaction, but it made Pingua’s chest tighten just a bit regardless. </p>
<p>“Hang on tight!”</p>
<p>He could feel Shirou tighten his grip on his back, amused that the wolf was actually taking his advice. Without any further delay, he shook his wings and took off, flying as quickly as he could to the beastmen co-op.</p>
<p>                             ———————-</p>
<p>After some singed fur, one too many fire extinguishers and a horribly burnt cake, Pingua finally sat down at the kitchen table, which had survived with only minimal burn marks. He sighed, watching as Shirou stalked off to the restroom, presumably to wash all the char marks off his arms. So much for that kiss.</p>
<p>Michiru had sat down as well, trying (and failing) to wipe the dried cake batter off of her. The pair were quiet for a bit, reveling in the silence of the previously hectic kitchen, before the tanooki spoke up.</p>
<p>“Sooooo... did you two kiss?”</p>
<p>Pingua just groaned, and let his head fall onto the table. </p>
<p>Maybe next time champ.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this in like 20 minutes lmaooo anyways they r gay 😳 that’s just how it is</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>